


Darker Skies

by FieryPhantom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: M/M, greyskyshipping - Freeform, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryPhantom/pseuds/FieryPhantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate is beyond excited about starting his journey, but how does Hugh feel about all this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darker Skies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a quick intro to a Nuzlocke storylocke that I am working on, and will most likely post more parts as it updates on here but you will find them more frequently on my Tumblr.

”You’re my best friend, you know that right?” Nate’s eyes popped open as he turned to face his friend, “Don’t look at me like that Nate. I’m allowed to be all sentimental occasionally.” The younger boy couldn’t help but laugh as Hugh’s face turned a bright red.

Pushing himself up on his forearms, Nate focused his gaze on the other. “Oh I didn’t say anything.” Still laughing, he made an attempt to drape himself over his older friend, but Hugh wasn’t having any of it, choosing simply to stand up, removing himself from the bed they had been lounging on.

"Don’t be a little shit okay? I was just saying that I consider you my best friend. What the hell is wrong with that?"

Nate shook his head, “Nothing. Nothing at all.” The brunet added with a slight giggle. “It’s just so not like you to be so… well to show emotions like that.”

That last comment earned him a very audible scoff from Hugh, “J-Just shut up okay?!” He was obviously flustered, which Nate more than happily took advantage of, as these things do not happen very often.

Arching his back a bit before standing up to join his friend, Nate looked around his room, noting that he should probably clean a bit later before throwing an arm around Hugh. “Oh no, I can’t promise that I will shut up. It’s not every day that I get to see you so flustered. It’s cute.” The last comment was made under his breath, and Nate was fairly certain Hugh didn’t hear him, as he made no remarks about it. “Now…” Nate began, pulling his friend closer. “Do you know what today is?” The shorter boy continued, almost whispering in the others ear.

"Of course I do. Today… or rather in the morning with it being almost 11 o’clock at night, is the day that we finally get you your own Pokemon."

A soft squeal emanated from Nate as he threw both arms around his taller friend. “YES! That is exactly it! And what does that mean?” Nate made a point to poke the others chest repeatedly as he said this, “It means that we can finally get out of this town and see the world.”

It was then that Hugh had decided to finally push the other off him, gently as he was able, causing Nate to fall softly on the bed. “Yeah, I know. You don’t have to remind me.”

"Oh but I do." Especially since it means I get to spend a lot of time with you…Nate found himself thinking as he stood up once again, “I am beyond excited and I feel an uncontrollable need to shout it from the rooftops.”

It was then that Hugh began to lose his patience, but he knew the other wasn’t actually going to do that. Even if he tried, Hugh was certain he could stop him. “Look, just calm down. It’s not that big of a deal.”

"How can you say that? Oh, that’s right. You have had your own Pokemon for a while now. I get it." Nate pursed his lips, giving the other a cold stare. Normally he wasn’t easily upset, and granted he still wasn’t that upset, but Hugh didn’t seem to get it. "You know I’ve been looking forward to this for a while."

With a sigh, Hugh took a seat back on the bed, “I know that Nate… sorry I just might be a little antsy is all.”

Donning a wide grin, Nate plopped himself back on the bed and scooted a little too close to the other. “Oh? Are you now? Why is that?” As much as he tried to remain serious, Nate was fairly sure that he had failed miserably. “Is that your way of saying that you are worried about me?” Maybe he does care about me more than he lets on after all?

"Maybe. I mean, it’s pretty dangerous out there. Do you even know what to expect?" Hugh’s eyes drifted over to his friend, but refused to look the other in eyes. "I can’t always be there to protect you, you know?"

Nate found himself unable to contain his happiness, nearly choking the other when he threw his arms around him. “Oh my valiant hero, are you saying that you will protect me?”

A short scoff was heard from the older boy, “N-No, I was saying that I can’t protect you. Were you even listening?”

Hugh’s reaction did little to dissuade Nate, who was clinging to his friend tighter than ever. “Oh I heard you. And it sounds like you are trying to say that you will protect me from all the dangers in the world.”

With an eye roll, Hugh tried, in vain, to push the smaller boy off him. “S-Shut up.” If Nate didn’t know any better, he’d have sworn that there was a slight blush on the darker haired boy’s face. “I don’t know why I even brought that up in the first place.”

Of course, Nate wasn’t buying that tough guy facade that Hugh always tried to pull. “I’m kidding. Man, you can’t take a joke can you?” Nate wasn’t joking, but he figured that he might be making Hugh a bit too uncomfortable and he wasn’t too sure what would happen if he pushed him too far. “Just knowing that you care enough to protect me is enough for me.”

All Nate heard of Hugh’s response was “Yeah, whatever,” but that didn’t matter now. In the morning he would start his journey and who knows what adventures he would come across. As long as he got to travel with his best friend, he frankly couldn’t care less.


End file.
